I Need You Like A Heartbeat
by I'm Miss World
Summary: He's the man with a plan. She's a former 'movie' star looking to rebuild her life. It's a shame he takes advantage of his power at every given oppertunity. The Brian KendrickOC
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the WWE. This is not The Brian Kendrick's real phone number and I have no idea what it actually is, though I wouldn't mind having it.

**A/N: **Okay, so this story is done in kayfabe. If you don't know what that means, it's just that the wrestlers personalities, names, residence, etc as seen on TV is what is going to be the same as 'real life' in this story. There's a picture of Sunny in my profile. Enjoy!

**

* * *

I Need You Like A Heartbeat**

**Prologue**

**_

* * *

Pro Wrestler looking for PA_**

_**Will be responsible for:**_

_-Screening calls and taking messages  
-Booking flights, hotels and any other necessary accommodations  
-Checking e-mails  
-Reviewing and organizing documents and contracts  
-Billing responsibilities  
-Sending mail_

_**Necessary qualities:**  
-R__ésumé  
-Unattached, able to travel  
-Non-argumentative  
-Organized  
-Educated_

_Potentials should be aware they will be serving as a receptionist, administrative assistant, runner, manager, publicist, agent, etc. The position requires constant travel and a confidentiality contract signing. All travel expenses and accommodations paid for. Pays $60k yearly. Anyone interested can set up and interview at (424) 348-5673_

I pursed my lips together and put the newspaper down on the table, snatching my cell phone from beside my cup of tea. Punching in the local digits, I hit the send button, my hand shuddering slightly as I held the phone to my ear and allowed it to ring three times before someone picked up. _"You've reached The Brian Kendrick, how _may_ I help you?"_

"Hi, my name's Sunny Spears. I'm calling about the ad for a personal assistant..."


	2. Chapter 1: Going Down

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the WWE.

**A/N: **Raunchy subjects in this one, but hey, it's different. Thanks to those who reviewed. Keep them coming!!!

**

* * *

I Need You Like A Heartbeat**

**Chapter 1: Going Down**

* * *

Just do it.

Knock.

You've got this.

You can do it.

I stood in front of the correct apartment door after being buzzed upstairs by the doorman. This is frightening. I'm too scared to knock. I've never worked as a personal assistant before. I'm fresh out of school. What if they're looking for someone with more experience?

I'm doomed.

No, no.

I can do it.

I _have_ to do it.

Mustering up my courage, or what little there was there, and putting on my best faux face of confidence, I rapped on the door three times. Before taking a half step back.

A few seconds passed before the white door opened and revealed an extremely large, extremely intimidating dark skinned man on the other side. _This_ is Brian Kendrick? This is not the kind of guy I was picturing at all. He definitely looks like a wrestler though.

"You must be..." Okay, nevermind. This can't be Brian Kendrick. His voice is much deeper than the guy I spoke to on the phone yesterday who answered as Brian Kendrick. Unless I'm delusional.

"Sunny. Sunny Spears. I'm here for the interview," I finished. The man gave a nod and stepped aside, gesturing for me to come in and clicking the door shut behind me.

"This way," he continued, leading me into what looked to be a living room. "Have a seat. Mr. Kendrick will see you in a minute. He's just finishing up." So this guy definitely isn't Brian Kendrick. That's a relief. I'm a little scared of him.

I took a seat on the plush leather couch and nervously waited, my hands aimlessly fiddling with the hem of my above knee pencil skirt. Not ten minutes later, a short, stubby woman briskly walked past me, obviously another potential, tears brimming over the lower lids of her eyes.

Wow.

Now I'm _really_ scared.

Whoever this Brian Kendrick is, just made this woman cry. He must be harsh. And I'm definitely not looking forward to it.

I heard the front door slam shut and the large man came back. "Come this way." I stood hesitantly and followed the massive man to a closed door, where he knocked and waited a short second for a reply.

"Come in." He pushed the door open and I followed my guide into the, what appeared to be, home office.

Wow.

If this is Brian Kendrick, which I'm sure it is, he is quite nice to look at. Sure, I've seen my fair share of attractive men, but I've definitely never worked for one before.

He clapped his hands together a few times and grinned. "Now Zeke, _this_ is what I'm talking about. Some girl on the fast path to morbid obesity is not what I want representing me. But this one's got a body on her. You work out honey?"

I pushed my long bangs behind my ear nervously and cleared my throat. "Yes."

His eyes searched me for a long second before he smirked and nodded approvingly. "You look the part. Lighten up a little on the make up and take your hair out of the grandma bun maybe though." Willing to please, I quickly snatched the clip form my hair, allowing my loose red waves to spill down my back. "You feel that Zeke?" he asked, looking at my former escort. The bald man just stood with his arms crossed over his chest, speaking with his eyes. "I feel like we have a winner. _Maybe_."

My palms are sweating.

I swallowed hard and watched as Brian sauntered over to his oversized desk, sitting in a swivel chair and kicking his feet up onto the tabletop. "Have a seat..." He trailed off, looking for my name.

"Uh, Sunny." I briskly sat in the much smaller chair on the opposite side of the desk. "My name is Sunny." His eyebrows raised and he cocked his head to the side a little.

"Really. Well, _Sunny_, you've got the looks. Let's review your qualifications." I opened the shoulder bag I'd brought and fished out my r_é__sumé_, handing it over. Brian flipped through it bored, not even bothering to take his feet off the desk. "No prior experience at all, huh?" He didn't look all that impressed and I began feeling discouraged.

Then, a sudden look of intrigue spread over his face. "That's a long list of movies you have here. Now, you were an _actress_?"

"Um, yes. But I assure you I'm not interested in being famous or recognized or anything," I said quickly. Yesterday on the phone I found out he was a wrestler for the WWE, which I'm aware of, not that I watch wrestling or anything though. But I know that's _the_ big wrestling federation.

"And, what kind of movies were you in?" he asked, a knowing smile on his face. It unnerved me to say the least.

"Um... mostly... mostly adult films," I said, embarrassed. I was trying to get away from that reputation damn it! That probably just blew my chances.

"How _did_ I know?" he muttered to his bodyguard, who stood with his arms crossed over his chest and huffed a laugh. Well, I'm pretty sure this interview is over. I went to stand but he put his hand up. "Where are you going? I didn't say that was a bad thing."

Surprised, I sat back in the chair and Brian nodded to Zeke, causing the huge man to leave the office. Brian swept his feet off the desk and leaned forward, resting his palms flat in front of him. "Sunny, how badly do you want this job?"

The glint in his eye told me he was hinting at the fact that I'd be doing some very unprofessional tasks as a part of this gig. Weather this was just for me because of my previous job or if this was what he was looking for, I wasn't quite sure. But I need the job. I just finished school and I have a bunch of student loans to pay off. The porn industry doesn't set you for life unless you're in it for life.

"I'll do whatever it takes," I answered as confidently as I could manage. I guess it's true what they say. You can't escape the industry, no matter what you do.

Brian stood up from his chair and walked around the desk, leaning against it right in front of my chair. "Good."

I can do this. It's not as if I haven't done it before. Plus, I'm sure he has tons of groupies that do this sort of thing for him. It'll probably only be a one or two time thing, right?

I'm willing to take my chances.

"Let's see just how qualified you are for this job. You must've learned something from your previous profession. Why don't you show me?"

I wet my dry lips and slid forward, off the chair and onto my knees.


	3. Chapter 2: Dream Job?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the WWE

**A/N:** Thanks so much to those who reviewed!!!

**

* * *

I Need You Like A Heartbeat**

**Chapter 2: Dream Job...?**

**

* * *

**

"Zeke!" Brian called as he fastened his belt. I straightened out my tousled shirt as Brian's bodyguard came in through the white door. "Let whoever else is out there know the position has been filled. But wait for her. I want those pathetic wannabes to see exactly what they should aspire to be."

"You sure boss?" Zeke's deep voice questioned. He damn well better be. I did not just do that to get the classic 'we'll call you' line. Zeke raised his brow when he scanned me over and I instantly knew he realized what had just went on.

"I know, I don't usually like redheads." I pursed my lips. Is he going to make me dye my hair or something? "But it works on her, don't you think? Give us a little spin." I slowly spun in a circle, feeling a little more like eye candy at this current moment than I ever have before, and that's definitely saying something.

Brian gave Zeke a nod and he opened the door he'd just come in from while Brian walked me over to it, guiding me by the small of my back. I was prepared to follow Zeke as he walked out the door, but Brian held on to my bicep before I could step out of his home office.

"Go home. Pack enough things to last, oh say, about a week. Get someone to feed your cat or whatever. I'm on the road tomorrow and I need you to book a hotel suite, nothing under four stars..." He paused and gave me an expecting look, gesturing to my bag with his hand and I quickly took out a notepad and started scribbling orders down. "... in or near Orlando. Book me a trainer for the next morning. Not too early though. And I'll need a limo waiting at the airport. Make sure they have a bottle of Glenlivet chilled and ready in there. Zeke already booked three first class tickets to Orlando, so you got lucky there. I'm going to need you to be on top of this stuff at all times Sunny." His obviously moisturized hand slid down my bare arm, purposely touching me light as a feather, I'm sure. "Among other things," he reminded me, that glint in his eye.

Okay, so I know I went to college to escape the sex industry, but how can I turn this job down? I get to travel first class all over the place and, so far, the biggest downfall is maybe having to sleep with my hot boss?

It's not exactly what I'd call a deal breaker.

"You need to look good all the time. You reflect me; just keep that in mind." I nodded quickly. "When you make all those reservations and pack your stuff together, come back here. You started twenty minutes ago." His face got very close to mine, breath on my neck and all. "And overtime is mandatory."

With a barely there kiss on my collarbone, he led me out the door and snapped it shut behind me. I scowled, unsure if this was really a good idea. Wasn't the whole point of quitting a job where I got paid to have sex to better myself? And all I'm doing is being some... live in prostitute now?

No, I need to think positively about this.

This is a great opportunity and I told myself before I came here that I would do whatever it takes.

And I did. So I shouldn't feel guilty about anything.

"This way." I jumped at the sound of Zeke's voice and spun around to face him. I followed him back into the living room, where there were now two women sitting, smoothing out my hair as best I could. I got that feeling that they knew. One of the women looked absurdly like Sarah Palin with a stick jammed permanently up her ass and the other was an overly confident looking African American woman who's entire posture dropped as soon as she laid eyes on me.

Ezekiel clapped his hands together once and stood before the two women who both must've aged me at least ten years. "Ladies, The Brian Kendrick thanks you for coming, but the position has been filled. You can show yourselves out, I'm sure." With that, he disappeared back through the dining room.

"Surprise, surprise," the black woman muttered, probably thinking I hadn't heard as she gathered her belongings and stood from the leather sofa. "Second again to another industry whore."

"Excuse me?" I challenged, never one to let people act like that around me.

"Do not think for a second I don't know what you did in order to get that job. I'm so sick and tired of losing jobs I deserve because I won't sleep with someone." I stepped forward into the woman's face, Sarah Palin watching with interest from the side.

"Oh, I deserve it. Don't believe for a second I don't have all the qualifications that you do. I worked my ass off in school in order to be a good assistant. The only difference between you and me is I want it that much more." With those last words and a solid stare, I made my way over to the front door and left without a second glance at the uptight bitch. Who is she to make judgment on me?

I drove back to my apartment and two hours later, was ready to go, all reservations set and my things packed up. I showered quickly, not sure what I'd be faced with doing tonight, and locked my apartment up.

On the drive there, I got nervous. This is my first assistant's job. I mean, I know I can do it, I just hope that he wasn't expecting someone with more experience. Of course, the only experience he seems incredibly interested in is right down my alley.

I allowed the GPS to lead me back to his lavish apartment and parked in the guest parking lot. Taking a deep, calming breath, I gathered my luggage and headed upstairs to the eighth floor. For the second time that day, I hesitated before knocking.

But like before, I did.

I heard the latch chain banging against the door before it was pulled open, surprisingly by Brian this time. "That took a while," he mentioned as soon as I stepped in.

"Sorry. I had a little trouble finding a car," I apologized. "But it's all set up. I called the airport to see what time the flight gets in and the limo will be there half an hour prior. I made reservations at the Buena Vista Palace; a premium suite." His brows raised and a smirk fell over his lips.

"So, you _do_ have taste. And I heard porn stars were tacky. "

Choosing to ignore the comment, I cleared my throat. "I only got one because I wasn't sure what the sleeping situation was going to be, but if you want me to reserve separate rooms for Zeke and myself, I can—"

He cut me off with a wave of his hand. "Zeke makes his own reservations. You're my assistant, not his. And for future reference, one bed is always plenty." That glint in his eye returned and I think my face might've flushed just a little. "Unless I say otherwise."

"Right, well, I made an appointment with their top trainer and they're going to close the gym to the public since you and a few other superstars are there. Ten o'clock was the earliest appointment I could make, but you'll have the gym available for four hours. And I also made you a reservation at the spa and I wasn't sure if you preferred room service, but I reserved a table in the hotel restaurant just in case. I can always cancel." Brian stroked his chin with his index finger and eyed me curiously, circling me like a shark.

"Well, you sure are on the ball, hmm?" His arms crossed over his chest and he cocked his head to the side, stopping in front of me again. "I have to admit, I'm impressed. So here's what I'm going to do. I am going to take you out to dinner. I'll get us a table at Melisse easily and I'll give you my undivided attention. How does that sound?"

Wow, he is absolutely stuck on himself, isn't he?

I'm in no position to say no though, that's for sure. "That sounds great. Thank you," I said through my teeth.

"I hope you have something nice to wear. Formal attire is required."

"I do," I answered; glad I'd packed a few nicer pieces of clothing, just in case. Brian clearly had expensive taste. "Good and, uh—" His hand gripped my chin and he forced eye contact. "—remember what I said about the make up."


	4. Chapter 3: First Day on the Job

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the WWE. I am in no way confirming Brian Kendrick smokes pot in real life.

**A/N:** Inspired by that delicious lollipop. Becky gave me the heads up on it, but I still died. Not my best work, but that's okay. Thanks to those who reviewed! Please keep doing it!

**

* * *

I Need You Like A Heartbeat**

**Chapter 3: First Day on the Job**

* * *

After Brian cracked open a bottle of wine and placed our orders (he ordered for me, can you believe that?) I sat there awkwardly, not sure what to do. He seemed perfectly comfortable and it was almost as if he enjoyed watching me squirm as he just sat there looking like some done up rockstar.

My throat felt dry, so I took a sip of the fancy wine that had been poured into the flute before me, being sure to keep my elbows off the table.

"Something's been bugging me," Brian suddenly spoke up. My eyes locked on his for a brief second before the eye contact intimidated me and I distracted myself by placing my napkin on my lap.

"Oh? What's that?"

"What's considered old for the porn industry? Because I can only guess you're about twenty... five?"

I cleared my throat and pushed my hair behind my ears. The porn thing _again_? I'm never going to escape this. And—wait a minute. Twenty-five? Twenty-_five_?! "I'm twenty two actually. And, I left because I wanted to, not because I couldn't find work."

Brian's eyebrows rose and he cocked his head to the side. "Interesting."

"Mr. Kendrick—"

"Please, it's just Brian. Unless you're addressing me publicly or introducing me. Then it's The Brian Kendrick." I couldn't tell if he was serious or not. He has _got_ to be kidding.

"Er, Brian. I really don't consider my former occupation the highlight of my life thus far. It was a stupid decision I was suckered into right out of high school and I'm pretty ashamed of it. I went to college to escape it." It was worth an attempt to try and get him to stop asking me about it.

That ridiculously arrogant smirk rose onto his lips again. "Yet here you are, giving head to get jobs. Classy."

I scoffed and cast my eyes down to the tablecloth. He was right, but did he really have to put it like that? His soft hand reached under my chin and jerked it upwards. "Hey, hey now. It worked, didn't it? Here you are, new job and all. No one has to know what you did. Or what you're going to do. It'll be our little secret, right?"

How someone who had such a gorgeous face could be so sleazy was beyond me. But what other choice do I have? Unemployment. Not exactly appealing. "Right..." I agreed softly.

Another smirk appeared and he dropped my chin, tapping my cheek twice before pulling his hand back across the table. I resisted the urge to spit in his face. I mean, I was a _porn star_ for crying out loud, and he is still the most obnoxious man I have ever met in my life!

Doing my best to bite my tongue, I tried my hardest to ignore the comments he made about everyone surrounding us. That woman was too fat. That one too skinny. That man needed to lose the toupee.

Nothing was up to par for him. I couldn't imagine what he thought of me. And I personally didn't want to know. I'd rather not have all my insecurities confirmed.

Our presumably homosexual waiter delivered or food finally, after having to listen to Brian's rude comments regarding half the restaurant for much too long. Of course, as soon as he stepped away, Brian had an opinion on that as well.

"That guy wants me. How disgusting." He leaned back in his chair and sighed. "Can't blame him though, right?"

Wow.

This guy is seriously unbelievable.

"_Right_," I agreed, humoring him. I don't think he caught on.

"That's what I like to hear."

* * *

A child.

This man is like a damn _child_.

"Brian, you need to wake up." He just grumbled in to his pillow and pulled his covers over his head.

He didn't shut up all through dinner. He said we were going out to get to know me, but all he did was talk about himself. And then, he makes me sleep on the couch. I mean, I was ready to have to sleep with the guy. But no. I'm on the cold leather couch with some flimsy felt blanket instead.

And now, he refuses to get his ass out of bed.

I can't believe this is my new job.

"You're going to miss your flight if you don't wake up!" I yelled, trying to yank the blankets from his body. I had already taken the liberty of showering and getting myself ready an hour ago. I even made him breakfast (which is probably cold now).

"I'm. Up." He growled, before finally pushing his torso off the bed. His very _bare_ torso.

Okay, so the thing about porn is the guys hardly ever have it all. Usually, they have the body and the junk, no face requirements needed. Some of them don't even have the body. Brian seems to have it all.

I squeaked as I got an eyeful and covered my eyes. Apparently, he sleeps naked. A little warning would've been nice.

I heard him scoff as I blindly tried to back out the door. "Yeah, because _you've _never seen a cock before. Actually... you've already seen mine. Well, seen is such a _vague _term. How about—"

"You need to hurry before you're late," I quickly interrupted, rushing out the door.

A few minutes later the shower was running and I occupied myself in the kitchen, sticking the eggs and bacon in the toaster over to warm them up a little.

He took forever to get ready. He took so long, I actually had to knock on the door. "Brian, you only have ten minutes before we have to be at the airport." He'd informed me last night hat Ezekiel, his bodyguard, was coming to pick us up and leaving his car at the airport.

I, of course, got no response. Sighing, I knocked again. "Brian you—"

I was cut off as the door swung open and there he was, a cloud of smoke following behind him. "I'm ready," he announced as the pungent odor of weed filled my nostrils.

I scrunched my face and racked my brain. "Should you be doing that? I mean, don't you guys take drug tests at work or something?" At this point I had no idea about the wellness policy of the company, but I didn't live under a rock. I knew steroids were commonly associated with baseball players and wrestlers. So I figured drugs test would be a standard thing.

Brian snorted, strutting in to the kitchen and finding the food I'd made him, not so much as a thank you as he scarfed the food down. "Who cares? Getting a little high doesn't put my job in jeopardy. I pay a little fine and I'm good. Wash this, wouldya?" he said as more of a demand then question. He handed me his plate and fork, not even bothering to look up at me as I grudgingly took it and brought it over to the sink.

_'Thanks for the delicious breakfast Sunny. You shouldn't have...'_ That was my imagination, if you didn't guess.

I quickly scrubbed the plate down, glad I'd cleaned the pans I'd used already, and before I knew it, there was a buzz. Brian grabbed his luggage and an obnoxious black leather jacket with slices in the back and an animal print collar.

I quickly dried my hands and followed him as we traveled to the elevator silently. Awkward.

How is it that someone who doesn't make me feel welcome at all can comfortably order me around like I've known him for years?

* * *

The plane ride was excruciating. I was stuck between Ezekiel and Brian, who was by the window. I couldn't sleep, finding no place available to rest my head (I was scared of Zeke and I wasn't about to get my head bitten off by Brian for leaning on his shoulder). I read the safety pamphlet like six times!

Note to self: pick up _Cosmo_.

When the plane finally landed, I didn't have to force Brian awake again, thankfully. But he decided to play spectator as we entered the airport, saying some of the most obnoxious things I've ever heard, loud enough so everyone could hear him. Of course, no one in their right mind would do or say anything with Zeke standing right there.

"Carry this," he demanded, dropping his jacket into my hands. Biting my tongue, I juggled my carry-on and my suitcase _and _his heavy jacket as we left the airport and spotted our limo driver with his sign that read 'Kendrick'.

The three of us piled into the limousine after Brian so rudely told the driver to pack our things into the trunk and headed to the hotel, Brian gabbing on his cell phone like some head-honcho rockstar the whole way.


	5. Chapter 4: Overtime

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the WWE

**A/N:** Yeah, I couldn't ignore the smut for long. Rated M. Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

**

* * *

I Need You Like A Heartbeat**

**Chapter 4: Overtime**

* * *

"That place, _sucked_." I sighed as Brain waited, impatiently tapping his foot, for me to slide the keycard into the scanner. I finally managed to successfully open the door and he pushed past me and in to the lavish suite. "What a pile of garbage that food was. Four stars, fsh."

Of course the food wasn't good. Why would it be?

I rolled my eyes at the thought, locking the deadbolt and making my way over to the phone that was on the wall in the small kitchenette. I was going to confirm his training session and spa appointment for tomorrow. Sucking up? Maybe. Hey, the guy's attitude might be tiring, but the perks of all this first class treatment is pretty nice.

Sure, I had a fan base, but I wasn't Jenna Jameson or something. I've never been able to do things like this, stay in hotels this nice. I mean, he has this suite; it's like an apartment! There's a kitchenette. He doesn't need a kitchenette! I doubt he even knows how to turn a stove on!

I quickly confirmed both appointments, wanting and needing everything to go smoothly. I dread the day I fuck up and have to hear it from Brian. So I'm going to be extra cautious. Thankfully, everything seemed to be in order.

All of a sudden I felt smooth fingertips rubbing over my bare shoulders, then moving my red waves to the side and over my shoulder as I was speaking to the woman who'd answered the phone in the gym. "Yes, the appointment is for ten o'clock. The trainer will be Brandon."

It took me a minute to register the confirmation as I felt Brian's lips on the nape of my neck. At least, I think that's what I felt. It was hard to tell. His touch was so light, it was barely there. And it made me stutter. "Alright. Th-thank you. Bye."

I almost smashed the receiver onto the hook. Then I just stood there. What am I supposed to do?

His hands slide from my shoulders down my arms.

I mean, he's my boss. I work for him. Sleeping with him and getting paid for it is pretty much prostitution.

His teeth scraped over the shoulder that wasn't covered by my hair.

Well, I guess it's the same situation in my last occupation though, right? I slept with people for money basically.

One of his hands splayed over my flat stomach and pulled me backwards into his body, the other still tickling my arm with his feathery touch.

I know I was supposed to stop the whole sex thing, but really, if you were me, you wouldn't be able to ignore this either. It's been too long since I've had sex for the sake of being turned on and not on some schedule.

My head lolled to the side as he went to work on my sensitive neck once again and I sighed contently, thoroughly enjoying the foreplay.

It's been ages since I've had recreational sex. Believe it or not, guys don't usually want to sleep with porn stars; well, no guys worth sleeping with anyway. Usually they're intimidated or freaked out by the whole idea. And I've never been interested in anyone in the business. So the last time I had a boyfriend or something was almost two years ago. And when you have sex on the clock, hooking up on your off time really isn't all that appealing.

Succumbing to temptation, I slowly turned my body to face him, my hands holding the collar of his shirt lightly. I leaned in to kiss him, but he jerked my head back by my hair. "Don't kiss me," he ordered in a husky voice.

Wow, I didn't peg him as one of those 'kissing is too intimate' guys, but whatever. It's not uncommon. So I just shrugged it off and paid him back, assaulting his neck with my well trained lips.

The first groan that came from his lips was satisfying. I ran my tongue from the hollow of his throat and up while he bunched the skirt of my dress over my hips, revealing my pointless lacy panties.

Just when I thought I had some sort of control and began unbuttoning his shirt, his hand came down on my ass and I squeaked, lurching forward into his body. That was when I lost the power.

My dress was basically ripped over my head and thrown somewhere on the floor. With one hand, he all too expertly unhooked the back of my strapless bra, ditching that on the floor as well. I undid the buttons of his shirt as quickly as I could, being backed up as I did so, almost tripping on my heels.

We were both breathing so heavily already when I slid his shirt over his shoulders and down his arms. My back hit the edge of the small kitchen table and I traced my fingers over his smooth, toned torso, unbuttoning his pants once I reached the button.

Brian's moisturized fingers rolled my panties down my legs while my hand reached down his pants, unsurprised to find he went commando.

He certainly seemed the type.

He was already rock hard, so I didn't have to blow him again. Not that it would've really bothered me. I mean, sure he's a bit of an unbelievable jerk, but like I said, he's very attractive.

I slid up on to the table, opening my legs so he could get between them. At some point, he'd grabbed a condom from his back pocket and lost his pants completely. "Open it with your teeth," he demanded, handing me the little square package.

I looked down at it in his hand and took it, seductively tearing it open with my pearly whites. I took the liberty of slipping it over his hard cock, his head dropping back as my fingers smoothed the rubber over him.

Boy was he nice to look at.

He pressed himself against me, holding my thighs and urging me to wrap my legs around him. His strong arms moved me closer to the edge and I felt his lips against my neck again as he pushed right inside of me.

One hand wound tightly, almost painfully, into my hair as he breathed in to my ear. "I want you to be loud for me Sunny."

I nodded, though it proved difficult with the vice grip he had on my hair. My fingernails pressed into his back as I clutched on to him so I wouldn't fall backwards. Complying to his request, I was loud, probably loud enough to disturb the neighboring rooms.

He pounded me relentlessly, whispering some for the dirtiest things _I've_ ever heard, and that's saying something. I had to give credit where credit was due though. He was one of the best lovers I'd ever had, but I was sure by the things he was saying the same could be said about me on his behalf.

I lay flat on my back on the small table, almost afraid the abuse the piece of furniture was taking would bust it. One of my legs was thrown up over his shoulder, the other still curled around his waist, heels and all digging in to his skin as he brought me closer to the edge.

Stamina and speed were definitely his strong points, and I was in no way, shape or form complaining. I was nice and loud for him as he fucked me relentlessly.

My back arched up as he hit me in the right spot and my nails scratched against the polished wood beneath me, looking for something flexible to brace myself on.

My legs shook and tremors rocked my body.

"**Fuck!**"

That definitely woke the neighbors.


	6. Chapter 5: Making Friends

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the WWE

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Much love!

* * *

**I Need You Like A Heartbeat**

**Chapter 5: Making Friends**

* * *

Finally!

I _finally_ get some time to kick back and relax. Some time to think without being worried I'll make some false move and piss Brian off.

He's at the spa right now, getting cleansed and pampered. I would've had more time to myself this morning, but no. Brian not so kindly reminded me I should hit the gym while he was down there. He couldn't possibly be calling _me_ fat. I'm in great shape.

But I did it. With a fucking smile on my face. My time in the gym had also given me the opportunity to meet some of the WWE Divas. Two in particular spent most of their workout chatting to me; Maryse and Natalya. Maryse had an arrogance about her, but it didn't really bother me. And Nattie was a little frightening. I had enough common ground with the both of them that I was able to hold some interesting conversations. And also, their off handed comments about the other girls littering the gym were hilarious.

Clearly, these two women were the head bitches in charge. Both women expressed pity on me when I informed them why I was here in the first place though. Or more so, who I was here with.

After a grueling work out (Brian took the liberty of coaching me after his session was over), he had skipped off, almost literally, to the spa. That left me with some down time.

I didn't dare leave the hotel in case some 'emergency' came up. With this guy, you never know. So after showering and primping, I made my way to the small café in the hotel, ordering a cup of coffee and settling down with a local newspaper.

I had kind of hoped either Nattie or Maryse would be down here so I'd have someone to talk to, but no such luck. In fact, no one here looked like they were a wrestler; just a bunch of businessmen and families on vacation. The place was littered with people, and I was glad I'd snagged the last available table.

Engrossed by an article on some local murder, I didn't really notice the presence across from me. "Hey, can I sit here?" a soft, southern accent questioned, and I jumped, startled by the sudden interruption of my thoughts.

Looking up, I saw the familiar face of one of the wrestlers who'd been in the gym this morning. He was tall, taller than Brian, but shorter than Zeke, had multi colored hair and startling green eyes. Handsome, in an unusually exotic way.

"Um, yeah. Go ahead," I said, moving my coffee cup closer to me instead of in the middle of the small, round table where it had been. My eyes traced over his intricately shaved facial hair and to his pierced lip, which turned into a little smirk as he sat in the unoccupied chair across form me.

"I'm Jeff," he introduced after peeling the cap from his steaming cup of liquid and blowing on the surface.

"Sunny," I replied politely, not wanting to force pity conversation on him, but also not wanting to seem so absorbed in the newspaper that I was being rude.

"Saw ya in the gym this mornin'. I don't recognize you, so ya can't work with me. But I didn't hear anythin' about any new Divas..." he trailed off, looking for an answer. I enjoyed the sound of his voice, the smooth flow of his words and the slight twang.

Deciding he wanted to create conversation, I folded the paper and put it down on the table before replacing it with my cup. "Actually, I work for Brian Kendrick. I'm his assistant."

"Ah, you mean _The_ Brian Kendrick?" Jeff's green eyes rolled and the smirk that crept on to my face at the identical reaction I have to my boss gave Jeff the okay to elaborate. "Guy's not all there. Then again... people say the same thing 'bout me all the time."

I could believe it. The unusual way he looked would certainly make grandmas everywhere gasp and hold their hands to their sequin sweatered hearts. "He only just hired me. I'm probably still on a test run."

Jeff shook his head and took a sip of his drink, which looked and smelled like tea. "Man, first a bodyguard, now a PA. Guy's got a damn entourage."

I laughed and nodded my head in agreement, mindlessly, pushing some hair behind my ear and shifting in my seat, throwing him a flirtatious smile. I think Jeff caught on by the way his lips twitched upwards after he'd wet them with his tongue.

He was really attractive. Everything about him, not just his looks. Genuinely attractive. And it was seemingly effortless, the way he seemed so comfortable in his own skin. He wasn't like one of those people who dress crazy and do any and every body modification they can think of just to get attention or to fit in with a certain genre. Jeff seemed truly unique. I usually am not attracted to such... originality.

"So're ya gonna be on TV?" the wrestler questioned, messing around with his teabag.

"Oh, no, no, no. I have nothing to do with the company," I assured him, tossing my hair over my shoulder and leaning back in my chair. I crossed my legs and picked my cup up again, holding it between both hands.

"That'll change soon as Vickie catches sight of ya." I knew Vickie as Brian's boss, so she must be Jeff's boss as well. "She's gonna get little dollar signs in her eyes." Was that a line? The glint in his eye told me, yes, it was.

"What does that mean?" I played dumb, realizing he was basically saying I was hot enough to be one of those female wrestlers.

Jeff was hunched slightly over the table, relaxed, leaning on his elbows. A few strands of hair fell in to his eyes from his bun and he didn't lift his head, but only his eyebrows, and looked up at me, small smirk on his face. "I think you know."

Sipping my steaming coffee, I pushed the subject further, endeared by this guy who had this aura of mystery and spontaneity about him. "I think I need an elaboration."

At this point, Jeff sat up a little straighter, his smile getting a little tighter. "I don't think you do. But I'll humor ya. If I were in Vickie Guerrero's position, I'd realize what a large appeal you'd have to the male audience."

I pursed my lips, feeling a slight flush on my cheeks and averted my eyes for a minute before looking back at him. "Well, I'd never be able to be a wrestler anyway."

"Why not? Ya look in shape. They'd train ya before they threw ya in the ring." Jeff began explaining things to me about the wrestling business, how he was dealing with his own brother at this point. It was sad to hear him talk about Matt, a distant, wounded look in his eyes as he told me about how his brother had cost him his title and no longer wanted to be associated with him. Poor thing.

Our conversation didn't go on for all that long though, as a looming shadow interrupted me mid-sentence. I looked up to see Zeke standing there, arms folded over his chest. Without uttering a word, he nodded his head to the exit and I took the hint that it was time for me to go.

"Will you be at the arena tonight?" Jeff asked, clearly figuring the situation out.

"Um..." I paused, looking at the set of dark eyes that were boring in to me. It was hard to tell if Zeke was angry or if he was just content. Turning back to look at Jeff, I stood, taking my coffee with me. "I'll be there."

Jeff's face turned from hopeful to pleased when I answered, which kind of made me a little giddy. But let's be realistic here. I have a job where sleeping with my boss is seemingly going to be a regular practice. Starting a relationship doesn't seem like an option. "I'm gonna go lookin' for ya," he promised.

I just laughed lightly and shook my head, offering him a small wave of my fingers before following Zeke out of the café.

He didn't say a word as we entered the elevator and went u to the floor the room was at. I was a little freaked out as he stalked down the hall behind me and fumbled with my keycard a little once we got in front of the room.

"Where the _hell _were you?" That was the first thing I heard as soon as I stepped in to the suite. Brian was standing there in nothing but boxers, not looking happy at all.

"I was just downstairs getting some coffee. I thought you would be at the spa for longer..." I answered, wondering why in fact Brian was already done. He couldn't have been there for more than an hour.

He rolled his eyes and shook his blonde head, a bitter laugh escaping his lips. "Really? Really, you were just getting coffee? That's funny, because Zeke called me when he found you and said you were down there whoring yourself to Jeff Hardy."

My mouth absolutely gaped.

I didn't even know what to say to that! I would love to rip his head of for such a ridiculous accusation, but really, what position am I in to do that?

"We were just talking," I finally managed through clenched teeth.

Brian's eyebrows raised and his composure relaxed a little. "Well, I don't pay you to _talk_ to that freak, got it? You should've been here when I got back. That massous was a fucking butcher." I glanced behind me to see Zeke wasn't even here and sighed, moving forward to sit down on the couch. I was stopped by Brian's interception though.

His fingers held my chin still, forcing me to look at him, which is the last thing I want to even do at this point. "I need to unwind," he hinted, that suggestive gleam in his eye.

Scratch that. _This_ is the last thing I wanted to do right now.

He nuzzled my neck, still holding my chin, before he backed up. "Get in the shower. You reek of Hardy," he snorted, backing up and giving me a disgusted look.

I frowned and moved jerked my head from his grasp, storming in to the bathroom. Fuck him!

And I can't even say no! I can't!

How am I going to survive this job, really?

I don't think I can hack it...


	7. Chapter 6: The WWE Experience

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the WWE.

**A/N: **TBK to RAW? Could this mean a push? One can only pray, especially since WWE ruined my life and split up my boys.

**

* * *

I Need You Like A Heartbeat**

**Chapter 6: The WWE Experience**

* * *

A lot of people were watching me, wondering just who I was and why there was an all access backstage pass hanging around my neck.

Who did I come here with?

What do I do?

Am I on the roster?

Why do I look familiar?

That last one worried me a bit. I really don't want to be recognized from my less flattering past occupation.

Less flattering? Yeah right.

I'm basically a live in hooker now.

But I've already accepted it and sucked it up. It's a good job, even if Brian's kind of an asshole.

Kind of. Fsh.

I rushed back into his locker room, brushing past a white lad Zeke and over to where Brian was adjusting an atrocious red jacket over his shoulders. "Here's your coffee," I offered, handing him the steaming cup of caffeine.

Taking the cup and sipping it, I could tell by the look in his eyes and the upward twitch of his lips that he was high. Admittedly, he was much more pleasant to be around when he was stoned, so it wasn't a big deal.

"Hey there Sunshine," he commented, and my brows rose.

"Sunshine?" I could see where he got it from, but really... I hope he isn't going to continue calling me that.

"That's your full name, right? Sunny; Sunshine." He nudged Zeke as he laughed lightly at his own joke, earning a nod of the head from the bodyguard, which was as close to a smile as anyone would ever get.

"Whatever you say," I agreed, slightly amused as he let out a whoosh of air and collapsed into the couch against the wall. "Do you need anything else before you go out there?" I asked, organizing some of the things he had scattered around the locker room, putting stuff he'd discarded away in his bag so none of it was forgotten. This must be what it feels like to be the mother of a young child. Brian was just totally irresponsible.

"Yeah, I need you to change," he ordered, and I looked down at my army green jeans and black razorback.

"Change into what?" I asked. "And what for?"

"Go borrow something from one of the Divas. You need to look sexy and classy when you come out the ring with me tonight."

Excuse me?

I swear my eyes probably bugged out of my head. "What?! Brian, I can't—"

He stood form the couch and walked over to me. "You can."

"But I won't—"

"You will," he assured me, cupping my jaw with both hands and looking at me with these soft, pleading eyes that I knew were totally fake, but couldn't help drowning in. "Look at all that." He gestured to his neat and organized belongings. "Look at my coffee. I _need_ you out there. Where would my head be without you?"

I pursed my lips for a second and nodded, his hands still holding my face. "Okay. I'll just go find... something."

Brian's mischievous little smile returned and he patted my cheek. "That's my girl. Nothing too... _pornstar_."

I scoffed as he walked away from me, feeling stupid for thinking he was actually being nice and appreciating me. I tried hard to just brush it off and turned to the door, ready to go down the hall and hopefully find Maryse or Natalya so I could borrow some clothes. I hadn't brought anything to the arena with me.

I hadn't expected to _do_ anything but run errands for Brian tonight.

Briskly, I walked down the hall towards the locker room with a gaudy butterfly design on the door with the words _Divas Champion_ in cursive over it. I remembered Maryse was indeed the Divas Champion form the interactions with her this morning in the gym and knocked on the door twice before waiting for someone to answer.

The door opened to reveal the French Canadian blonde and her perfect teeth flashed as she smiled and stepped out of the way for me to enter, finding Nattie was also occupying the lavish locker room. Brian better not ever find out her locker room is better than his or he may throw a fit.

"You're here. What do you think of the backstage experience?" Mryse questioned, clicking the door shut behind her and I sighed.

"Hectic. Chaotic. Any other similar adjectives will work as well." Both women laughed lightly as Nattie laced her boots and Maryse fiddled with her already perfect hair in the vanity mirror. "I need a favor."

Nattie looked up expectantly and Maryse continued to do her hair, but clearly was listening. "He's dragging me out to ringside with him. I need something sexy, but not trashy." Maryse spun around gracefully and walked over to a rack of clothing in the corner I had only just noticed.

"Well, you came to the right women for that," Natalya assured me, standing and heading over to Maryse. I followed as well and watched as they deliberated, sifting through clothes, looking at me, then going back to the clothes again.

"This one, with those shoes," Maryse announced, easing a dress from a hanger and pointing down at a pair of stiletto heeled boots. Nattie picked them up and handed them to me while Maryse thrust the dress into my other hand.

"God, thank you so much," I breathed, relived I would be all set.

"Go change over there," Maryse instructed, pointing to a screen with black designs lining the tight, white material. I got behind it and stripped down, seeing a hand reaching over the top. "Use this," she said, handing a tube of bronzer to me. I did what she said, aware the woman looked great, quite clearly.

I emerged from behind the screen with my pile of clothes and shoes in one hand, Maryse's bronzer in the other. There was no doubt I looked good as I set my clothes down and caught sight of myself in a full length mirror, seeing the black mini dress was form fitting and my newly bronzed torso looked great under the scoop neck which was open all the way down past my belly button. "Do you have tape or something?" I hoped, trying to keep the wide neckline over my boobs.

"Of course. These things don't stay in by themselves when you're jumping around a wrestling ring," Nattie added, handing me some double-sided tape.

Maryse came over from her little box of accessories with a silver chain belt, wrapping it loosely around my waist so it hung on my hips. "You look hot," the blonde assured me, nodding her head approvingly.

I let my red hair loose, allowing it to spill down my back in natural, neat waves. I did look sexy, and not in the so-called 'porn star' way.

"Come over to make up with us. They'll touch you up," Natalya offered and I did as I was told, following the two WWE Divas out of the locker room, noticing how proudly they walked the halls, receiving what were so obviously dirty looks of jealousy from a few of the other Divas who were straggling the halls.

These girls were clearly the ones you wanted to be in good with.

"Fix her," Maryse ordered a mousy woman, and she guided me over to a chair at the end of the long line of make up settings. I sat down in the chair and waited as she went through pallets and brushed and pots after she put a cover over my torso and lap to protect my clothes. I peered behind the lighted mirror to see a familiar head of blue shaded hair standing in front of a full-length mirror back there, hands busy applying face paint.

He must've seen me in the reflection because he stopped applying white paint to his face and turned around, a little smile appearing on his lips just as the woman began powdering my face with something.

"Hey there. Found ya," he said, walking closer to me so I could now see him from the corner of my eye as I tried to stay still for the make up artist.

"I think I technically saw you first," I teased as airbrush was sprayed carefully, highlighting my cheekbones.

"Okay, maybe if you're gonna get all technical about it," he chuckled, shaking his head as I was eyeshadowed and eyelined. "What're you doin' over here?"

"Well, Brian's making me go out to ringside. I'm not positive why—" I cut myself off as the artist finished up and pulled the sheet off me. I stood up and glanced at the mirror briefly, moving to the side so one of those twin Divas could take my place.

I turned back to Jeff to finish, but he kind of caught me off-guard with his appreciatively analyzing eyes. "I think I know why. Damn," he muttered, shaking his head and chuckling a little.

I blushed a little and covered my shyness with a smile. Oh, if he only knew how much less he could see me in if he wanted to. Not like that! I mean, cause of the movies! Well... maybe the other way.

I tried to hide the smile itching to appear at that thought. "Glad I'm not up against him tonight. I'd have a little trouble concentratin' with you out there. Hell... you look like... well, like a Diva." I was complimented by that comment, flattered to be indirectly compared to a woman as gorgeous as Maryse.

"Thanks Jeff," I breathed, pushing some hair behind my ear, getting a little caught up in his flirting.

Jeff was grinning at me, about to say something as his mouth opened, but he was cut off before he could speak. "Sunny!"

I cringed at the sound of Brian's unhappy voice and looked apologetically at Jeff before I turned and walked up to where my boss was standing with Zeke. "What—" Brian stopped a minute, looking me over greedily for a second before trying again. "What the hell do you think you're doing? In have a match in five goddamned minutes and here you are, yet again, conoodling with Hardy!"

I scoffed as I followed him down the hall, glancing back at Jeff who was watching after me before paying attention again and going over to the curtain with Brian. I felt a lump in my throat, nerves welling up inside me. What if I trip in these shoes or something? God, that would be humiliating...

"When we go out there, be sexy, be confident, and keep in mind you're better than every single person in the arena, got it?" Brian ordered, staring straight ahead at the black curtain. I nodded, trying desperately to calm my thumping heart. "The all you gotta do it stand out there at ringside with Zeke."

And like that, music began to blare through the arena, deafening me, and Brian literally danced out from behind the curtain, Zeke right behind him while I hesitated. Brian waved his hand at me, gesturing for me to come out and I snapped out of it, realizing I had no choice.

Come on, I can have sex on camera. All I'm doing here is walking and standing. And my clothes are still on.

I swayed my hips as I walked out, balancing on the stilettos, Brian dancing around a little on the stage before he grabbed my hand and twirled me, then let go and continued his moves down the ramp towards the ring. I got whistled at through his boos, comfortable with the fact Zeke was right behind me.

Brian skipped up the steps as the ring announcer introduced him to the crowd, Zeke holding the roped for me as I climbed over the bottom one carefully, taking my first step inside a wrestling ring.

I posed with a hand on my hip, jutting it out and straightening my other leg, trying to look sexy and confident, as Brian had instructed.

Zeke took Brian's jacket and I stood with the two, Brian standing in front of me, jumping side to side on the balls of his feet. "Get my shoulders real quick," he ordered, moving his arms back and forth once to loosen them on his own. I did what he asked, pressing my fingers into the tight muscles as Brian's opponent, announced as Hurricane Helms, came out.

Once Hurricane got into the ring and finished getting the rowdy crowd behind him, Zeke assisted me out of the ring before he exited as well, jacket in hand, and we watched Brain and his foe lock up.

I've really never watched wrestling before. But I couldn't deny the rush of excitement I got as Brian wrestled, my hands slamming onto the ring's canvas in order to motivate him to get up when he was down. Unfortunately, it wasn't looking good for Brian. He was cradling his left leg and stumbling around the ring.

"Distract the ref," Zeke's voice growled from behind me, and I looked at him confused for a minute before I did the first thing that came to mind, climbing up on the edge of the ring as gracefully as I could, the ref immediately believing I was about to get in the ring.

This easily allowed Zeke to pull Hurricane out of the ring and slam him harshly to the ground, right before he tossed him back in, allowing Brian to pin the fallen wrestler. I alerted the ref's attention to the pin and he quickly remembered his job, counting as he hit his hand to the mat.

_"One, two, three!"_


End file.
